utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wearing Props
It is possible to wear props polygon meshes instead of clothes. This is currently only allowed in the anything goes dimension and even there some restrictions might apply. Also during Halloween it is allowed to wear props as costumes in other dimensions, though limited to the days ahead of halloween and during. However, if wearing the prop during halloween is found to be disruptive or simply too large a prop actions might be taken by world ops to limit or even cancel this. Wearing Props To wear props you will need to go to the edit avatar section of the social center. Here you must scroll down to Direct Avatar Editing. Then follow the following steps to put on a prop: Changing textures on the props you are wearing Using other mesh layers How to make your avatar invisible Playing with meshes is fun, but your avatar is always visibly stuck in or attached to them. To make people see the texture instead of you, put on invisibility. It is a very simple process. Go to your online Utherverse Profile, click on My Profile and then press the sub-tab called “Avatar”. At the bottom of the new page, you can change your avatars look with many lines of graphic alterations. There you will see you current appearance as well. Substitute the four "Skin" map textures for the either “UMTS_vampirebite.png” (for males) or “UFTS_vampirebite.png” (for females) graphic. They should look like this: * SkinLeg= UMTS_vampirebite.png * SkinHead=UMTS_vampirebite.png * SkinTorso= UMTS_vampirebite.png * SkinEye= UMTS_vampirebite.png * HFLM_blank.png - used to null meshes or clothes * Bigger breasts - TattooTorso - UFTS_98085460_93121264_358392.png - uvtexture (all public textures, skin tones get darker as you go down) Note to self: Write better way to get invisible (''https://www.utherverse.com/Clothing/outfit.aspx?id=1140632 and https://www.utherverse.com/Clothing/outfit.aspx?id=1618208)'' Ghost To make your avatar appear clear and ghost-like in whiteness, do the same method as above for invisibility, but substitute the four "Skin" map textures for the “cum.png” graphic. They should look like this: * SkinLeg=cum.png * SkinHead=cum.png * SkinTorso=cum.png * SkinEye=cum.png UMTS_vampirebite.png for male avis UFTS_vampirebite.png for female avis Interesting Props You can find a complete list of props in the prop list section of this wikia with example images. Below is a list of fun and interesting props to use as clothes. But feel free to experiment with other props, as there are more fun, interesting and sometimes even weird ones to use in the full list of props. Excellent Mesh Combos To Use * Be A Tree: Put the “tree01.gml” in the HairMesh line and “tree_base.gml” in the FootMesh line. * Bucket Fern: Put “plant10.gml” in the HairMesh line and “bucket.gml” in the FootMesh line. * Blu’s Fishtank: Put “fishtank_glass_top.gml” in the HairMesh line, “fishtank_gravel.gml” in the FootMesh line and “fishtank_rocks.gml” in the EarRingMesh line. * Ferris Wheel: Put “ferris_wheel.gml” in your HairMesh line and “ferris_wheel_base.gml” in your FootMesh line. The base adds the red struts and RLC logo cog on it. * Ferris Wheel and Skyglode: Put the “ferris_wheel.gml” in your HairMesh line and “sky10.gml” in either your GlassesMesh or Foot Mesh line. Category:Clothing